The Right Kind of Wrong
by LanaaLuthor
Summary: SkyeWard/ It wasn't supposed to happen, yet it did. Ward is finally let out of his solitary to go on a few missions only he can help with.


**Description: **It wasn't supposed to happen, yet it did.

Ward is finally let out of his solitary to go on a few missions only he can help with.

**Pairing: **SkyeWard

* * *

><p>It wasn't supposed to end like this, she thinks when she wakes up.<p>

She finds herself unable to move although everything screams at her to get up, to get away, to forget the mistake.

She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, thinks about what happened. Escape isn't an answer to anything. She is a grownup so it is time for her to handle things like grownups do.

It started when he was allowed out of his solitary. He'd already spent months there and Coulson truly didn't know what to with him. None of them said it out loud, but they didn't want to allow the others to execute him. He might betray them all, injure someone of them beyond repair, but they weren't like him. They wouldn't do the same to him just because of payback. They couldn't.

He was assigned to a mission only he had enough information about. Skye refused to go, to interact with him on that mission, instead May was watching him. He knew that if he made one false move, she had the orders to kill him on the spot.

He proved himself to be useful to the S.H.I.E.L.D. He did even better on the next mission. They still doubted him, still didn't grant him any redemption, but they slowly learnt that he was doing it all for Skye. He would be loyal to them now, he wouldn't keep secrets from them now because he was in love with Skye. Maybe it didn't make sense, but what in love usually did? It simply was or wasn't there.

Skye remembers how Ward was suddenly there by her side, out of his solitary, clean-shaven, dressed in black jeans and black sweater. He looked like his old self with the exception that he really wasn't. It was nearly too hard for her to see him like this. Too leveling.

And now they've just been on a mission together. This time Skye couldn't stay away, couldn't just watch from a distance. They needed her to go with Ward, there was no other way.

They gave her exactly what she'd been fearing all along.

She'd been afraid she could lose the last threads of her control when alone with Ward.

And she did.

He'd betrayed her, used her. In the twisted mind of his he always believed that he loved her the whole time, that he never wanted to hurt her.

Well, he did, she thinks bitterly and nearly utters a moan.

She finally dares to look on the other side of the bed and she sees him. She knew what happened the very second she woke up. She was naked. There was a bed. And he was naked right beside her.

She takes in the sight of him as he's lying on his back, sleeping. The sheet rolled down to his waist during the night and now she has a great view on his perfect chest.

She closes her eyes and falls back on her pillow. Was this a mistake?

She can't shake off these feelings she's having for him. She wants to be near him. She wants him. All of him. Even if it means that he's done some things that can never be completely forgiven for. She is scared that she would forgive, maybe he's already had. It's the others' forgiveness what she's afraid of. She doesn't want to think about it, but she knows that even though no one was controlling Ward when he did what he did, he still was under someone's influence. He'd been brainwashed when he'd been just a teenager. Garret had visited him in prison, offered him a way out. What kind of a teenager wouldn't take that opportunity with all the angst associated with a young age? Then it was just too late. Ward couldn't not be loyal to Garrett. He saw a father figure in him. And now Ward claims that he understands the evil of his doing. He keeps saying that he knows Garrett wasn't perfect, that he made a mistake trusting him when even Garrett himself told him not to.

Skye thinks about her own lonely life. Before she became a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. her life had had no real purpose. There had been the Rising Tide, yes, but she'd never really had a family. What if someone like Garrett had approached her then? What if Coulson, who is like a father to her now, would've been a traitor? It would've been so hard for her not to trust him and not to do what he'd asked her to.

This time she groans loudly in anger and finally makes herself get out of bed.

All she wants is to stay with Ward and forget about the whole world. She just wants him to hold her. She feels hot when she remembers the night before. Ward's lips on her, on her skin, his hands roaming all over her body, his…

She winces and shut her eyes again. It's too much. Too much pain. She doesn't want to leave him, but she has to. It isn't right.

Still, she feels like she's constantly being pulled in two different directions. She's tired of the ache in her heart. And now when she's finally given in and slept with Ward, it's that much harder for her to move on.

"Why are you running away?" She's startled when she hears Ward's voice almost in her ear. He's standing right behind her. With no clothes on him whatsoever.

She's managed to pick up her own, but she drops them in surprise.

She can feel his breath on her skin and she shivers even though she doesn't want him to know how much she needs him.

He gently turns her around and cups her face, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Skye, _I love you_," he says, emphasizing the words. They seem honest. His eyes are so honest. "I will never lie to you again. I am only loyal to you. You must know by now that I've changed. And now…" He closed his eyes for a moment and shakes his head, then he looks at her again and smiles, "I never thought we could be something more again. I didn't even think we could be friends. You've proven me wrong. You gave me hope. Please, I'm begging you, don't take it away now, after _everything_."

She pulls away and picks up her shirt. When she's covered, she hugs herself.

"I don't want you to do the right thing for me. I want you to do it for you," she says.

"I do. I am." He nods. "I've told you a thousand times that I understand now that trusting Garrett was wrong. I regret following him. I regret doing… all of those things for him. I do understand that now."

"But it's still not enough. I can't just… How can I… I mean… What would Fitz think when he saw us together? I can't… Ward, it's just too much. You've done too much and…"

He gets to her again and kisses her, interrupting her jaded stream of words.

The kiss is hard and soft in the same time, it's angry, desperate, but sweet. She can't find the strength in herself to pull away, to get away from him and then his arms envelop her and she's truly lost. She winces again, but she doesn't push him away.

"I love you, Skye," Ward whispers into her ear when holding her.

She cries and tries to struggle against him, but then she finally gives up and snuggle into his bare chest.

After a moment he finds her lips again, tastes her salty tears. The kiss feels bittersweet.

"Damn you, Ward. I love you, too…" she confesses.

She doesn't know what the future holds. She doesn't know how this could work. She is afraid of the look on her friends' faces. Of the look on Coulson's and Fitz's faces. On Simmons'.

But somehow she doesn't bring herself to care. She can't.

When the kiss is over and Ward cradles her in his arms again, she knows she can't possibly get away. It feels too good.

It's the right kind of wrong.

On their own way they're both broken.


End file.
